Lyoko Warriors
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita move to French countryside to be reunited with the other Lyoko Warriors after eight years. Aelita soon becomes hospitalized after a run in with XANA. The Belpois daughters discover an abandoned factory that houses the super computer, where XANA resides. With the help of the other children, they try to bring down XANA once more.


William rushed into his house and slammed the door behind him, locking it quickly and pressing his back to the red door. He turned his head and hushed his voiced. "We wanna see Merida Dunbar! The best swimmer ever!"

A little red haired girl, no older than nine, stood in front of William. She giggled. "I'm sure they wanna see my rock star daddy too!" she giggled as William picked her up. After William graduated from high school, he skipped college and grew with his love of music. Going on tours and putting on shows.

The semi-famous life got lonely real quick for William, so he gave his jr. high sweetheart a free pass to his next concert. Front row, VIP. When he spotted her in the crowd, admist the gaggle of crotch grabbing floozies, that's when he popped the question. William wasn't so lonely now, in fact, he barely had any alone time.

"Daddy! I've been practicing my dancing!" squealed Merida.

"You wanna try out to be a back up dancer for daddy?" asked William with a smirk and a cocked an eyebrow. He sat Merida down, turned the stereo on, quite loudly, and the two began to dance. A hand grabbed William's shoulder. It was Celta, his wife. Her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear the words.

He got the hint though. Celta looked ticked and there was a crying baby in her arms. Music was a bit too loud. William turned the stereo down. "...William! How the ifreann are me and Ulrich supposed to be sleeping with all this loud music!?"

Celta broke out the Gaelic. She was more than ticked. Luckily, it was mostly English, so it was probably just hormones. William took the crying Ulrich from Celta. She used to have a huge crush on Ulrich just like William had one on Yumi.

So naturally, their first son had to be named Ulrich. Celta was pregnant with their third. "I'm sorry, my grá," he said, kissing her on the lips. William lifted Celta's shirt and kissed her pregnant stomach. "Sorry, my little Yumi."

She watched as her husband went to put the fussing baby boy into his crib. Celta slumped onto the couch. Merida joined her. "How does your daddy think I'm having another girl?" chuckled Celta.

Down the street and near the river was where the Stern household made their nest. Yumi stood in the kitchen, cooking lunch for her rather large brood. Two girls and two boys and another on the way. Her youngest daughter, Yuki, sat on the floor, playing with her little brothers: Benji and Ritoshi. Yuki was seven and the two boys were four and two. "Yuki, where is your father?"

Yuki always knew where Ulrich was. Yumi wouldn't be surprised if she had implanted him with a tracking chip. She was what Sogar called a daddy's girl. Her own daughter was the same way with Odd. "He's looking for Eva," said Yuki. "I feel bad for not telling him."

"Where IS your sister?" asked Yumi, turning to her three kids.

Before Yuki could answer, Ulrich burst into the kitchen. Red faced and ready to murder someone. "Eva is not in her room!" cried Ulrich. "If she's with that Della Robbia kid, I'm ripping his wiener off!"

"You aren't ripping off an eight year old boy's wiener," said Yumi, chuckling. "What's wrong with Apice? I think they look cute together. Plus, isn't Odd your best friend?"

Ulrich sighed and shook his head. "I don't have a problem with Apice but do you remember what happened to Sogar and Odd in freshman year? Even. That's what happened!"

"At least Odd stayed with Sogar," said Yumi.

"Yes, but I don't want Eva becoming a teen parent, I don't want to resent Odd," said Ulrich. The very idea made him sick to his stomach.

"Their eight, Ulrich, I doubt they even think about hugging let alone sex," sighed Yumi. Ulrich was such a protective father.

"Not for long if Eva still hangs out at the Della Robbia Casa," strained Ulrich. "Remember how flirtatious Odd was? Remember that Sogar said things that made Odd, he who has done the deed over a hundred times, blush?"

"And that Eva, is how you swallow a sword," said Sogar as she took a sword out from her mouth. Across the river and down the street a bit was the Della Robbia Casa. Eva and Apice sat on the sofa while Even sat in the arm chair.

Odd chuckled and elbowed Sogar. He gave her a wink. "Or that's how she swallows Italian sausages," he giggled.

Eva gave Apice a puzzled look. "I thought your mutter didn't care for sausages?" she said.

Even threw her head back and laughed. "Eva, if my madre didn't swallow my padre's Italian sausage behind the gardening shed at Kadic high, they would have never been caught by Jim. If they were never caught by Jim, they would have never snuck off to your madre's to have sex and make me! If they never made me, your little boyfriend wouldn't be here," explained Odd's sixteen year old daughter.

"My vatti told me you and Mr. Della Robbia had Even when you guys were really young," said Eva. "My vatti thinks its disgraceful."

Odd was taken aback. He was a bit hurt by this. "Ulrich thinks that was disgraceful?"

Sogar saw the hurt on her husband's face. "Well, the freakshow was proud! That might be because they thought I'd never have a child due to a birth defect but still!"

Apice turned to Eva and grabbed her hands. "Let's go play tag outside," he said. The two run outside.

Odd got up into Even's face. "What do you mean that Apice is Eva's boyfriend!?" cried Odd. Sogar was now taken aback. Why was Odd mad about that? Odd leaned back and laughed "Is that seriously true? He's a true Della Robbia! A real ladies man at the age of eigh-"

He was cut off by Apice and Eva screaming and a car screeching it's tires. Even ran outside. Odd and Sogar were frozen, trying not to think the worst. Even saw a moving van stopped an inch away from Apice's body. She stormed over to the van. "What's your cazzo problem!?" she screamed. The driver could only mumble. "Get out of the cazzo van!"

The door opened and the driver tripped getting out and face planted into Even's dirty pillows. "DADDY!"

Odd came running outside. "cazzo pervertito! Ricevi si faccia lontano dal seno di mia figlia!" screamed Odd in Italian, throwing the pervert against the side of the van. "Ha sedici anni, completamente minorenne! Caz-Einstein!"

The "pervert" was Jeremie. "Sacr e bleu, Odd!" cried Jeremie. "I didn't mean to do that to...whoever she is!"

Sogar had come out and laughed. "You mean you don't remember little Even Rosa Della Robbia?" giggled Sogar. Jeremie gave her a shocked look. Last time he saw her, she was a cute girl with blonde pigtails coloring a pony coloring book with Aelita. Of course, that was eight years ago.

But now, she was a lady, who could be considered sexy, with blonde and purple pig tails who wore very little clothes. Jeremie always thought Odd would dress that way if he were female. A tank top that was too small for his big breasts and skin tight jeans. Aelita climbed from the car. She smiled and waved at Even.

"Hello, dear," she said sweetly.

Even smiled. She loved aunt Aelita. Aelita froze. "Aunt Aelita?" asked Even.

"Mommy!?" called out Lita from the backseat.

A cloud of black smoke swirled around her feet. Even grabbed her arm but was shocked and thrown back towards Sogar, who gasped. As Even hit the ground, Aelita fell to the asphalt of the road. Jeremie gasped. "Aelita!"


End file.
